


better than the calder

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nhl awards 2012, ryan is sort of a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is upset about losing out on the Calder Memorial Trophy, but Jordan knows how to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than the calder

**Author's Note:**

> clearly, this was written incredibly quickly, so editing didn't really happen.  
> i was actually rooting for landy, but whatever.

 

 

Jordan was kidding when he sent the tweet. He didn’t really expect for Ryan and him to head up to their room for the night, since there were practically a million after-parties they could go to and rub shoulders with some of the best in the league.

He’s about to ask Ryan which party he wants to hit up first, but something in Ryan’s eyes stop him.

“What’s wrong, man?” Jordan asks, gripping Ryan’s shoulders.

“Nothing, let’s just go back to the room,” Ryan mumbles, avoiding Jordan’s eyes.

“But you could drink here and no one would--” Jordan starts, but Ryan interrupts him.

“Please, Jordan?”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go.” Jordan gives in immediately and heads off to the elevators. He hears someone call his name, but he doesn’t turn around. Ryan is more important.

Jordan feels Ryan behind him as he pushes his way toward the crowd, reaching the thankfully empty elevator. Neither of them speaks during the ride up, Jordan just stares at Ryan with worry lines creasing his forehead.

It’s not until the door clicks behind them, effectively drowning out the noises of the parties downstairs, that Jordan breaks the silence.

“What’s going on, Ry?” Jordan reaches out to touch Ryan’s side, who’s standing in front of his bed with his back turned to Jordan. Ryan just shrugs away from his hand. “Seriously, talk to me,” Jordan says and tugs at Ryan until he turns to face him.

“It’s stupid,” Ryan insists, but lets Jordan get a hand on his waist.

“Are you upset that you didn’t win?” Jordan asks. Ryan doesn’t respond, just bites his lip and looks down at his shoes. “Ry, you know you’re amazing. You only didn’t win because you were injured and played less. This doesn’t make you any less great of a hockey player.”

“Really?” Ryan asks, slowly lifting his head up to look Jordan in the eye.

“Really,” Jordan tells him. He cups the side of Ryan’s face with his other hand, pulling him into a firm kiss to finalize his words.

“Okay,” Ryan smiles after Jordan pulls away, whole face lighting up with it.

“Good, now can we go back downstairs and join the party?” Jordan asks.

“Actually…” Ryan trails his fingers up Jordan’s side. “I was thinking we could have our own kind of fun.”

“I think I can cope with that.” Jordan grins as he says it, leaning up to kiss Ryan again. This time, Ryan pulls him into it, tugging at the back of Jordan’s jacket until he gets with the program and shrugs it off. Ryan does the same with his, tossing it somewhere behind him, not quite finding the motivation to stop and hang it up.

Jordan tugs Ryan towards one of the beds by his tie, still not breaking the kiss. Ryan falls mostly on top of Jordan, but uses the position to pop open the buttons on Jordan’s shirt. He pulls away from Jordan’s mouth only to drop kisses down the center of Jordan’s chest.

“Fuck, Ry,” Jordan groans, hips twisting up in the air, searching for friction. Ryan laughs against Jordan’s chest, but gets onto his knees to remove his own shirt and tie. Jordan leans up when Ryan gets them off, biting at Ryan’s exposed hipbone.

“Holy fuck,” Ryan gasps. “This is why you didn’t win the Lady Byng… you bite.” Jordan looks up from where he’s undoing Ryan’s belt to glare at him, which only makes Ryan laugh.

“I hate you,” Jordan says with no venom in his voice. He tugs Ryan’s trousers down a little extra hard hard.

“No you d—fuck, Ebs,” Ryan groans as Jordan licks a stripe up the underside of Ryan’s dick before taking it into his mouth. Jordan thinks about biting him, but figures that he’s just saved Ryan from crying and doesn’t want to cause it now.

Ryan rocks back onto his heels, cupping the back of Jordan’s head in his hand. He knows he’s making really obscene noises but can’t gather enough coherency to stop.

Jordan rolls his tongue like he knows Ryan loves, and then Ryan is coming, gasping and pulling at Jordan’s hair.

“Thanks for the warning, jackass,” Jordan says after pulling off, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“Sorry,” Ryan says, but he’s grinning. He pulls Jordan’s shirt the rest of the way off before pushing him back down onto the bed.

“One day I’m going to choke and you’re going to regret jizzing without warning,” Jordan informs Ryan, pulling Ryan in for a kiss as he says it.

“Ew,” Ryan mumbles against Jordan’s lips. “You taste like it.”

Jordan thrusts his tongue into Ryan’s mouth, and then they’re both laughing.

”Fuck you,” Ryan says. He considers ticking Jordan, but decides to not be the bigger person and reaches for his pants instead, palming at Jordan’s obvious boner through the fabric.

“Just jack me off already,” Jordan groans, twisting under Ryan’s hand.

“Pushy,” Ryan clicks his tongue, but does as Jordan says, and undoes Jordan’s belt and fly. Jordan kicks his pants off over the side of the bed so that they’re both fully naked. Ryan licks his hand and grips Jordan, stroking quickly.

“Nuge, fucking hell,” Jordan moans, craning his head back onto the pillow. Ryan kisses at his neck, using just enough teeth to leave a mark. He speeds up his hand and flicks his thumb over the head, knowing that Jordan won’t last long like this.

“Fuck, I’m gonna,” Jordan pants and then he’s coming over his stomach and Ryan’s hand. Ryan keeps stroking him through it, and moves to kiss Jordan when he’s finished.

They clean themselves up and get into the other bed, Jordan tucking himself under Ryan’s arm and using his chest as a pillow.

“Still upset about losing the Calder?” Jordan asks, rubbing circles into Ryan’s side with his thumb.

“Not even a little,” Ryan smiles into Jordan’s hair. “Sad about losing the Lady Byng?”

“Nah, I don’t deserve it. I’m sort of an asshole,” Jordan laughs.

“You don’t need to tell me,” Ryan says and braces himself for the sucker punch that Jordan throws into his side. “We could still go down and party if you want,” Ryan suggests half-heartedly.

“I’d rather stay here and sleep,” Jordan admits. “I’m sure Bissonnette and Quick can drink enough for the two of us.”

“Good, cause I am so not putting that get-up back on,” Ryan says and presses a kiss to the top of Jordan’s head when he laughs.

Ryan figures he doesn’t need the Calder when he’s got Jordan asleep on him. He’s trophy enough.

 

 

~fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated and encouraged. ♥


End file.
